


Myosotis

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, ryeonseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: Seungwoo always comes to the same cafe, sits on the same chair, orders the same drink. He does it only to look at the cafe owner, Seungyoun, a man who since two years ago lost his memories due to an accident. Including the memories of his fiance, Seungwoo.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Myosotis

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/xilverlining/status/1228242655345180672

> _"There is very little chance some parts of his memories will be back. We're very sorry."_
> 
> _And with those words, Seungwoo's world crumbles._

•••

"Welco- Ah, Mr Seungwoo! Good afternoon~ Always at the same hour every weekend without fail," teases Seungyoun to the man who just entered the cafe.

"Stop with the 'Mr', Seungyoun. I told you to leave the honorifics," protests Seungwoo.

"Hehe~ Alright then, Seungwoo. The usual?"

"...Yes, the usual."

"Coming right up!"

Seungwoo places his coat on the coat stand and walks to the furthest table at the corner. His favorite place near the window. The table that holds so many memories to him. That maybe only he remembers.

He takes a glance at the cafe counter. There's Seungyoun who's currently preparing Seungwoo's order that never changes. Always the same one every time. And Seungyoun remembers it. Maybe that's the only thing about Seungwoo that he remembers.

Seungyoun notices Seungwoo is staring at him for quite a while. He returns it with a smile, which makes Seungwoo flustered. Seungwoo didn't realise he was staring too much.

"I won't put anything strange in your coffee, Seungwoo. You don't have to look at me like that," says Seungyoun, again with the teasing.

"You better not." Seungwoo hides his embarrassment and looks away to the window.

The snow has piled up. Probably along with his pain. He knows seeing Seungyoun like this won't change anything. Seungyoun still doesn't seem to remember that they're used to be together. That they're used to be an item. Even more than that. They were fiances to each other.

Seungwoo pulls something from the inside of his shirt collar. It's a silver necklace, with two rings attached as pendants. He kisses the rings while looking at his own ring finger. Where one of those rings used to be worn on.

The footsteps sound approaching his table startles him. Seungwoo quickly put the necklace back inside his shirt. And then he looks up to see Seungyoun who brings him his order with such a warm smile.

"Your iced americano, and strawberry shortcake. Anything else, sir?"

"How about you for a takeaway?" Seungwoo doesn't want to lose in the teasing game. "Just kidding." But he backs down immediately.

"Ooohh~ That is a good one! I didn't know you're such a flirt, Seungwoo!"

Regret. That is all Seungwoo is feeling right now. If only Seungyoun remember, that flirt talk just now was how it all started. That was how Seungwoo mustered up his courage to ask Seungyoun out a few years ago. Cheap, he knows. But he managed to make Seungyoun laughed and actually accepted him back then.

Things are completely different now. History won't repeat itself. Seungyoun only laughed it off, but his next action is not something Seungwoo would have expected. Seungyoun sits on the chair across from him on the table.

"...Why are you sitting there? You should be on the counter, aren't you?"

"Nah, it's okay. There are not many guests right now. Hey, tell me more about yourself, Seungwoo. You often come here for 2 years without fail and yet I know nothing about you beyond the fact that you like iced americano too much. You order it even in winter like this."

Seungwoo coughs. He almost chokes on his cake.

"Also… I think you're my lifesaver? Even though I don't remember anything about it, you were there when I was at the hospital because of an accident."

_No. Please. Not this topic. I beg you._

"You said you were just my customer but is that true? Could it be we were friends before? The doctor only said I might have lost some memories because of the head injury but-"

Seungwoo suddenly stands up. He looks nauseous. The memory about the accident is rushing up to his mind again. With no mercy. The fear of losing Seungyoun is coming back to haunt him. Which may have happened in a way. The sight of Seungyoun on that chair is only making it worse for him.

"I'm sorry I- I need to go. I'll leave the money here."

"Wait! Where are you going? You haven't finished your cake yet. Could it be I disturbed you?"

"Nothing like that. I just forgot I have another plan."

Seungwoo rushes to take his coat and walks to the front door. He looks back to see Seungyoun looking at him with worry. He shouldn't have looked back. Now he really feels bad about it.

•••

The next weekend. Seungwoo just stands in front of the cafe. He's scared to look at Seungyoun after what he did last week. He feels he was being rude to Seungyoun by leaving just like that. And lying about having another plan.

When he's still hesitating to go inside or not, his phone rings. It's from his colleague at work. His higher up, to be more precise.

"Yes, boss?"

"I'm sorry for calling you on the weekend, but I want to offer you something that you might want to consider."

"It's alright, boss. I don't have anything going on right now. How can I help you?"

"Our office is setting up another branch in a city quite far from here. I might have meddled too much by saying this, but… Maybe this can help you move on?"

Seungwoo blanks out for a few seconds. Move on. Maybe that's what he needs. Maybe if he's far from this city where he got into accidents with his fiance, he will finally be able to move on.

"Are you kicking me out, boss?" asks Seungwoo with a laugh. He doesn't want to sound desperate.

"Cut it out! You know I care about you, right? I can't keep seeing you in that condition. You're doing your work well but I can see you're dazed from time to time. It's painful to see, you know?"

"Haha, I know. I know. Thanks for the offer, boss. Much appreciated. I'll think about it."

Seungwoo hangs up the phone. He's deep in thoughts. Is it okay to leave everything behind? Is it okay to try and forget everything that happened here, just like how Seungyoun forgot about him?

The door to the cafe is opened. Not by him nor another guest. But by Seungyoun.

"Not coming in? I saw you standing outside for quite a while…," says Seungyoun with a little pout.

"Desperate in getting customers, Mr Owner? Is business not going well?" Seungwoo is getting back at Seungyoun. He can't help but tease Seungyoun seeing him pouting like that.

"Yes, it's going low. You better order everything here, Mr Seungwoo." Seungyoun opens the door wide for Seungwoo while doing a gesture like a butler ready to serve him.

Seungwoo finally laughs. He's glad that Seungyoun's wittiness doesn't change at all. It reminds him of the old times. Again. How will he be able to move on if he's still here? With that thought occupying his mind, he enters the cafe.

•••

A few weeks have passed and nothing much has changed. Except the fact that Seungwoo is almost sure to move out from the city. He's here at the cafe today as his last visit.

And today is February 14th. Valentine's day. Also the 5th anniversary of their relationship. It should have been that way. If not for the missing 2 years. How ironic that on this day he's going to say goodbye to Seungyoun. For good.

He's standing in front of the counter, not going to his table right away. He seems to have something to say but nothing comes out. Seungyoun looks confused and decides to approach the man.

"Good afternoon, Seungwoo. The usual?" Seungyoun waves his hand in front of Seungwoo's face because he looks dazed. Seungwoo stares at him for a bit but then looks downward.

"I- This is probably my last time here. I think I'm going to move in a few days."

_'Probably'. 'I think'. Why does it sound like I'm not sure about this? I have decided, right?_

"Ah, really…" There is an awkward pause in Seungyoun's sentence. "Then, should we make today more special? You can order anything you want. My treat." Even Seungyoun himself realizes he's trying too hard to cheer things up. Seungwoo is supposed to be just a customer but it feels like he's about to lose something really important to him.

Seungwoo looks up and smiles at Seungyoun. "Thank you, Seungyoun." His smile looks sad. His lips are definitely smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes. It looks like he's about to cry.

Seungyoun feels the urge to hug Seungwoo but he holds it back. He can't think of a reason to suddenly hug the man. He doesn't want to make things more awkward than it already is.

It's the same table as usual. Sitting down here feels heavier to Seungwoo now. He probably won't see the sight from this corner again. The sight of Seungyoun carefully arranging his order at the counter. The sight of people from outside the window that he can see clearly from this spot. The dew on the glass from the cold weather. He's going to miss all these.

Seungwoo takes his time staring at Seungyoun. All the way from the counter to his table. Making Seungyoun feels restless because he can feel Seungwoo is definitely staring too much. But Seungwoo wants to engrave Seungyoun's looks at this cafe into his memory. As much as he wants to forget him.

"Here. Your iced americano, and… crumb coffee cake. And some complementary chocolate truffles because it's valentine's day."

Seungwoo opens his eyes wide and stares at the plating in front of him. He turns to look at Seungyoun. Then back at the cake.

"Eh…? Shouldn't it be strawberry shortcake?"

"I'm sorry for being weird, but… For a while now I've always been thinking this one suits you more. When you ordered the strawberry one I thought you have the same palate with me. But something doesn't feel right… Why do I have this memory of you ordering this one…?"

_No, Seungyoun. Don't do that._  
_How do you remember such trivial details?_  
_Don't make me fall into false hope after all this._

Seungyoun is right. The bitterness of coffee suits Seungwoo more. He doesn't have a sweet tooth to begin with. He only comes to this cafe to see Seungyoun, the sweet and charming cafe owner he can never forget.

"I wonder… But I like this one, too. I'll eat- Ah!" Seungwoo accidentally hits the fork and drops it to the floor. He bends down to get it, not realizing his necklace slips out from his shirt. Revealing the rings attached to it.

Seungyoun suddenly falls back. His head is hurting. He supports himself on the table behind him for a short while until his body gives up and falls to the floor.

"Seungyoun?! What happened?? Someone!!"

•••

Seungyoun opens his eyes. Everything looks white. The ceiling. The walls. He turns his head to the side. To see someone holding his hand so tight while looking down. Almost like he's praying.

"Seungwoo…?"

The owner of that name raises his head. Tears falling down on his face. A sight Seungyoun thought would never see from such a calm and collected man like Seungwoo- No. He has seen it before. That day he was in the hospital too. Two years ago.

> _"Mister… Who might you be?"_
> 
> _"Huh…? I'm-" Seungwoo looked at the doctor. Confused. Seungwoo walked out of the room with him where he explained what happened to Seungyoun._
> 
> _The head trauma seemed to have caused a big impact on his brain. And just like that, Seungyoun had no memories about Seungwoo anymore. Not about how they started dating. Not even about how they first met. It's all gone._

Seungwoo places Seungyoun's hand on his cheek. "Thank god… I thought you're not going to wake-" He cries even harder.

Seungyoun rubs Seungwoo's cheek. Trying to remove those tears from Seungwoo's beautiful face. The face he always admires and looks forward to seeing every week. He gets up a bit so he can talk at eye-level with Seungwoo.

"Seungwoo… Forgive me if I'm wrong… Were we lovers before?"

Seungwoo hesitates before answering. "We were… I- I was your fiance. I can't bring it up since you lost a big chunk of your memories of a few years. I'm not there in the latest thing you rememb-"

Seungyoun hugs Seungwoo and stops his words. "Shush… It's okay not to talk about it. You're here with me now. You entered my life once more."

Seungwoo buries his face in Seungyoun's shoulder. Seungyoun might not still be able to remember their past but he's still the same man. The same gentle Seungyoun he loves so much.

"Hey, Seungwoo… How about we start anew?"

The sudden question leaves Seungwoo off-guard. He lets go of the hug to look at Seungyoun in the eyes. He doesn't know how to answer that.

"Seungyoun… Today was supposed to be our anniversary. The fifth one, if we're counting the gap."

"Really?? Then the more reason we should start going out today!"

Seungwoo laughs it off. The way Seungyoun makes everything sounds simple feels really nice to him. The polar opposite of Seungwoo who thinks too much before making any moves.

"Those rings on your necklace… Can I take a look?"

"B-but what if you collapse again?"

"It's okay. Maybe it just suddenly triggered a part of my memories earlier. But I think it will be fine now. Trust me."

Seungwoo slowly takes his necklace off and pulls the rings out from it. He places them on his palm and shows them to Seungyoun. Seungyoun takes one of the rings that seems to be Seungwoo's finger size.

"May I?"

Seungwoo nods right away and looks downward. He seems to be crying again. Seungwoo shows his right hand to Seungyoun so he can put the ring on him.

"Ooh! It's a perfect fit!" Seungyoun smiles so widely it's almost blinding. He looks like the happiest man from such a simple thing like this. Seungwoo takes a glance but he still won't lift his head up.

"Hey, come on! You're such a crybaby, Seungwoo. What should I do to make the tears stop…?"

Seungyoun grabs Seungwoo's face and kisses him on the lips, ever so gently.

"Seungwoo, I still can't remember everything about you in the past. I can't promise you anything. But will you date me and start making new memories with me?"

Seungwoo nods and returns the kiss. That day, on the same date as before, they start loving each other once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Myosotis
> 
> • True and undying love  
> • Remembrance during partings or after death  
> • A connection that lasts through time  
> • Fidelity and loyalty in a relationship, despite separation or other challenges  
> • Reminders of your favorite memories or time together with another person


End file.
